


Truth is best served straight

by Sirrah



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, M/M, Nick/Greg if you squint real hard, Revenge is best served cold, s03e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh come on. Just tell me what he’s got that I don’t and you can get back to work”, Greg said smiling which annoyed Sara to the world’s end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth is best served straight

Greg held up a bottle of eye drops and looked up to Sara

“So, we meet again. Lita Gibbons wasn't putting this on her nipples, was she?” Greg asked raising an eyebrow.

“You have been drinking too many Thug Passions. The woman is twice your age. She may be three times your age, Greg”, Sara said understanding Greg’s thoughtful expression in the wrong way.

“Old case. Sorry”, Greg said with a chuckle and a wave of hand.

The printer cut Greg’s attempt to further explanations with a peep, whirling out the test result he and Sara had been waiting for. Quickly standing up and snatching the read-out before Sara could react, Greg started to compare it to a prior read-out from another test. 

“Well?” Sara asked impatiently. 

Greg turned around to glance at Sara over his shoulder with a smug grin that couldn’t mean anything good.

“Well, uh, you'll get your answer when I get mine”, Greg said, holding tightly to his results, knowing Sara was one of those ‘bolt and snatch’ type of girls.

Sara just decided to look him nastily instead of giving up.

“Oh come on. Just tell me what he’s got that I don’t and you can get back to work”, Greg said smiling which annoyed Sara to the world’s end.

“You know I bet Grissom wouldn’t be very happy to know that you are foiling with our investigation”, Sara said looking the answers in Greg’s hand hungrily.

“Njah. Without me, half of your cases would be left un-solved. He would forgive. Besides this too is an un-going investigation”, Greg said smiling that smug smile he knew everybody hated. 

Sara was really starting to get enough. He wanted those results, but losing to Greg in one of his games was not an option. Especially when the game was about her personal life. She just needed something to turn this upside down… making it awkward to him instead of her. And then she got it. After all, she wasn’t the only one who wanted to keep her personal life like that; personal.

Smiling what she thought might look charming but actually looked even smugger than Greg’s, she said, “Actually it’s not what he has, it’s what he doesn’t have that you have”.

“And what’s that”, Greg said looking at Sara suspiciously.

“Well, as for starters he doesn’t have a crush on one of his male co-workers”, Sara said, snatched the read-outs from Greg’s hands and run away without glancing back to the gaping DNA-analyst.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading my ancient works in hopes of getting the inspiration back to write again. Just a short drabble that I wrote almost ten years ago...


End file.
